


Unforgivable

by Galaxy_productions, HellaGay_Bambie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Betrayal, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Gang Wars, I Blame Tumblr, Not saying who, Sorry Not Sorry, eren's a whore, hence the marco/eren, its dance gangs, mostly heart break, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_productions/pseuds/Galaxy_productions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaGay_Bambie/pseuds/HellaGay_Bambie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine had this crazy idea for a dance au where Jean is a reporter covering the story of two dance gangs, the Titans and the Scouts. Marco is in the scouts with Eren, Mikasa, and Levi, at least. And the Titans are Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, and a secret someone. As soon as they see each other Jean and Marco start to fall for each other. What do they do when the Titans suddenly know the Scouts every move? Of course Eren blames Jean. But is he right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellaGay_Bambie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaGay_Bambie/gifts).



> This is the beginning, the part of the story where i introduce the characters and decide what point of view i want. This is where everything starts. This is where you decide if the story is worth your time. Dear reader, I can assure you, it will be. Maybe not at first. But once you reach the end you will be glad you stuck with it. Let me take you on a journey.  
>  ~Galaxy

"It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave."

I wish i could say this is a one of those stories that ends with smiles all around and a dance number that rivals high school musical. But as John Green once wrote, "Life is not a wish granting factory."

To be honest It didn't end they way i ended up wanting, in fact, none of it did. Looking back i can see how badly i messed up but i wouldn't change my experience for the world. I saw the world in his eyes, I felt wanted and loved. Years have passed and i still regret hurting him. He became my everything, which wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to get in, do some digging, and get out. I didn't do that, which was my first screw up. After what i had done i had to leave. I've heard that he is okay, found someone new, and he's getting over me. I'm not doing that well. I wish i could forget him.

I ran my hands through my hair as i stared at the words i had just typed. A story that i will never publish. A story that i remember like it was yesterday. My fingers hovered over the keys as a tear fell. A story I wish i could rewrite. But that's the thing about life, there are no do overs.


	2. The beginning of my end: Jean's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Jean met Marco and became wrapped into his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you told me to write longer chapters and its hard but i'm slowly working on it.

I clutched my coffee as i walked towards the dance studio that took me two days to find. This story better be worth it.

I walked into the building that looked like a normal dance studio on the surface. It was the cleanest building I've ever been in. The floors looked like they were scrubbed daily.

I set my coffee down on a table and instantly a man appeared and picked it back up. The man looked to be at least 5'3, and filled with hatred for the universe. I'll admit i was intimidated.

"Use a fucking coaster." I struggled to find my voice. "S-sorry." He scoffed and put my coffee on a coaster. I thought he was going to beat the crap out of me. 

"I-i'm looking for the Scouts." His head snapped up and his hand grabbed my shirt, pulling me down slightly. "Why? Who are you?" I almost screamed, i was shaking with fear as it was. "My name is Jean Kirstein, I write for the Sina times. My boss sent me to write about the Scouts and Titans rivalry. I called an hour ago and talked to Eren." 

The shorter man let go of me and huffed. "Shitty brat should've told me." He turned and walked away, presumably to find Eren. 

My heart was still racing from the encounter when a man cartwheeled into the room. He looked like a giant child. His dark shaggy hair flopped around as he placed both feet securely on the ground. His tan skin was covered in freckles, from his ankles to his forehead. He wore a bright pink crop top and neon green shorts. And his eyes were closed. I didn't know what to do so i watched him. He started dancing to nothing. His body moved fluidly and gracefully. He flipped a bit and i couldn't stop myself from clapping. He froze and opened his eyes. He stood there for a second then proceeded to slip on nothing and land on his ass.

I rushed forward. "I am so sorry." I threw a hand down to help him up and caught a glimpse of his eyes that were hidden under his mop of hair. He was staring up at me with the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen. I was speechless. After a moment or so I heard the voice of the raven haired man from before and the man on the floor took my hand. I pulled him back up, Still unable to speak. 

Freckles smiled. He had one of those smiles that used his whole face. It was contagious, i smiled back. "Thanks for helping me up. I'm Marco Bott." Marco. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I realized i was still holding his hand and i backed up quickly. "I'm Jean Kirstein." Oh my voice is working again. 

The scary man walked in with a green eyed brunette. "Eren confirmed what you told me. Sit." Marco shuffled away with Eren as the shorter man led me to a couch. And I could have sworn i saw him look back at me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for calling my baby a freckled watermelon, you know who you are.

 

 

It took everything I had to sit and talk to the smaller man, whom told me his name is Levi, about the Scouts and the sudden rivalry with the Titans. But of course I did it. It's my job. Collect the information and reword it so i can sell it to the public in the morning paper. God I make it sound like I'm a scumbag, maybe I am.

 

I sat with my recorder on my lap and notepad with pencil in hand. The story about how the green eyed brat, Eren cheated on Bertholdt Hoover which in turn pissed off Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart, whom declared war on the scouts, god its bad. I'm not even this bad. That Eren guy sounds like a terrible person. I decided that i didn't like him and i didn't even know him.

 

Anyways it didn't take nearly as long as i had thought it would. Levi left, a scowl evident on his face. And the room filled with people. I recognized Marco and Eren instantly. Marco was carrying a boombox and Eren was carrying a container of cds. The set the objects down and started up the music. I was frozen in my seat, watching the freckled watermelon and the green eyed bastard. Marco moved to the front of the group and started to dance, everyone else soon following.

 

And I sat there creepily watching how well the shorts complimented his ass. I didn't say a word as the group practiced many dances and Marco didn't notice me. It was a win-win...  until they finished and Marco turned to the group and met eyes with me. He dismissed the group and waked over to me confidently. Oh no.


End file.
